


The Bet

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Based on a comment on Sparring Time by @lumar014: "Imagine the rest pf the team like:"Do they know they're about to get their asses handed to them?""Nope""Shouldn't we have said something?""Absolutely not. This is gonna be hella entertaining. FRIDAY start recording""





	The Bet

Tony, Nat, Sam, and Wanda watched as Steve walked away, followed shortly by Y/N excusing herself to go get dressed with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Once she was out of earshot Wanda turned to the other three with a raised eyebrow. "Do they know they're about to get their asses handed to them?" she asks

"Nope," Sam smirks, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Shouldn't we have said something?" Tony asks, even though everyone knew he wanted to see the looks on the super soldiers' faces when they realized they underestimated their sweet, passive girlfriend.

"Absolutely not!" Nat says, a giddy, excited grin on her face.

Sam starts snickering when he sees it. "This is gonna be hella entertaining. FRIDAY, start recording the gym please and send the footage to my phone," he tells the AI.

Everyone gathers around Sam to watch as Y/N enters the gym first and does a few stretches before lounging around, waiting for Steve and Bucky.

"Shall we have a little wager? I bet $100 they're both on their asses within a minute," Tony says, looking like a little kid about to meet Santa.

"I say she plays with them first before planting them on the mat," Nat counters.

"I'm with Tony, I don't think she has a vindictive bone in her body. She loves them too much to tease them," Sam pipes up.

"I'm with Nat," is all that Wanda says as the room falls silent to watch the figures on the screen approach the sparring mat.

Once the sparring match is over Tony and Sam hand the girls their winnings with matching anguished expressions. "Nice doing business with you boys," Nat grins as she and Wanda go back to their coffee.

At that moment Y/N walks in with a wide grin. "So ladies, what's the verdict?" she asks as she takes a waffle from the table.

"Clint owes us each 200," Wanda responds with a laugh.

Tony and Sam look between the women in confusion. "Wait, what?" Sam asks.

"Oh we had a bet going with Clint that Tony and you would say that I would immediately plant the boys on the mat if they wanted to teach me hand to hand combat. So thanks boys," y/n explains to Sam as Steve and Bucky enter the room.

"Is that so?" Steve asks from the doorway with a smirk as he and Bucky stalk up to her.

"You know, it's not very nice to tease us like that doll," Bucky purrs in her ear.

"Yeah, you really hurt our feelings sweetheart," Steve whispers, both of them wrapping their arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she says, batting her eyes and not sounding sorry at all.

"I can think of a few ways you could make it up to us," Bucky says with a wicked grin. "What about you Stevie?"

"Oh I can think of more than a few," Steve says with a smirk.

"Okay! That is way too much info for this early in the morning on an empty stomach!" Sam says loudly, making the trio giggle.

"Sorry Sammy," Y/N grins at Sam before turning back to her boys. "Why don't you two take me back to our room and I can show you just how sorry I am?"

She hadn't even finished speaking before Bucky had slung her over his shoulder and started jogging out of the room. 

Once they're gone Nat says, "So, does anyone wanna bet on what they're gonna do?"

"NO!" Sam and Tony yell together.


End file.
